


Amnesia

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Amnesia, Crenny, Hospital, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Twenny, creek - Freeform, creekenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Tweek wakes up from a coma and doesn’t remember the brunette man holding his hand.





	Amnesia

Opening his eyes, the blonde man saw a hospital room? Not only was he in a hospital room, but he was in the hospital bed. His eyes widened a bit and he moved his right hand to feel a stabbing pain before realizing he had a needle in his hand. An IV. He found a brunette man on his other side holding his hand with the IV not in it. The man’s eyes widened when he noticed his eyes open.

“Tweek? Oh my god. You’re awake! Are you okay?” the brunette spoke as his face got a little happy. Tweek? Was- this man didn’t remember anything… maybe.. was something very wrong with him? Was his name Tweek? He tore his hand from the other’s. “Honey?” 

Tweek looked down, not knowing what to think or say. How did one react or explain that he didn’t know what was going on and that he didn’t remember anything?

“I.. I don’t know you.. What’s going on?” I-is my name Tweek?” He bit his lip and tugged his hair on instinct. The other man stared a second, turning clearly sad now. 

“You don’t.. what do you remember, hon-Tweek? I-my name is Craig,” he responded with a glance down. What if Tweek didn’t ever remember anything?

“I’m sorry… I don’t.. and I.. I think I remember my parents? And a coffee shop we all worked at?” Tweek asked. At least he had a name now and the other man did too. Craig. It didn’t bring back anything major, just a little bit of.. nostalgia? Like he’d known this man for a long time. 

“That’s good, then.. I’m going to go get the nurses and let them know you’re awake finally. Just stay here, okay?” Craig said as he seemed to lean his face close to Tweek’s head before freezing midway. He’d remembered that Tweek didn’t know who he was, nonetheless what he was to Tweek. He walked outside to get the nurse and to make a phone call.

“Not like I’m going anywhere..” Tweek mumbled after he left. He couldn’t exactly get out of this place and even if he could, he didn’t know who he was or anything else that would make it easy to run the fuck away. 

Craig returned with the nurse to check on Tweek. They checked the iv and a bunch of other vital information stuff. 

“Tweek Tweak, do you know what year it is?” The nurse asked him.

“2018?” Tweek said easily enough. Why was the nurse even asking him this?

“How old are you?” the nurse asked as he gazed at him steadily. Tweek couldn’t tell exactly what kind of expression was on Craig’s face, but he seemed off. 

“19?” Tweek replied as he looked from the nurse to Craig and back. Craig looked down to the floor. 

“Did Craig already tell you why you’re in here, Tweek?” he asked Tweek. The blond shook his head at the nurse before glancing at Craig fof a second. “You’ve been in a coma for almost a year now, Tweek. I’m sorry, but it’s actually 2019 and you’re 20. You have amnesia and by this point, the only thing we can hope for is that you can gradually remember things by being back in whatever routine you had. Does that make sense?” The nurse looked from Tweek to Craig. “We are sorry, but we are surprised and glad that you woke up after so long. You’re a miracle. Now we’ll have you here today and tomorrow and if you seem ready to go home, we’ll let you go home. How does that sound?” 

Tweek’s eyes got big. He’d been in a coma for a year? What was he supposed to do now? He’d lost a year of his life..? How was he supposed to help or replace that? Craig bit his lip as his hand came to grab Tweek’s. 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll take you home and.. well, I’ll try to help you remember more there? Is that okay? When they send you home we’ll get you back at home and settled, okay?” Craig offered. Tweek’s wide eyes gazed at him. He didn’t know this man, but he seemed familiar. What did Tweek even have to lose at this point, though?

“O-Okay.. but.. who are you? Not just your name. I know your name. I-I just mean why are you here for me? What are you to me?” He asked what he had to know. Craig looked down and his face got s little red. 

“I’m someone who cares about you. I’ve been your best friend since kindergarten,” Craig admitted. Tweek had been sure he was going to say he was his husband or something like that. If the brunette was his best friend, that made sense. That’s why he felt nostalgia with him. 

“Okay,” he accepted. Then, they fed him dinner and came to get him to sleep for the night.


End file.
